joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay:The New Organization Chapter 1: The Eggmen Assault
This is the RP I long to create! This is free join. Plot Josh & his friends have created an organization that exterminates any Equera-affiliated, called the Intelligence Technology Systems. The Equera Empire was destroyed by Josh the Hedgehog with his friends. However, they didn't know that the enemy empire have risen, with a new leader, named Neo Rey the Dark Hedgehog. Will the ITS regain peace all over Mobius? Or will the Neo Equera Empire dominate the whole Mobius? Characters NOTE: To know whose character is the following, put your sig beside the character & insert it in parentheses. 'Heroes' #Josh the Hedgehog (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Alice the Cat (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Jess the Hedgehog (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #The 4 Royal Knights (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Rey the Hedgehog (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Koji the Shock Fox-Bat (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Raven the Flamehog (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Jetris the Hedgehawk (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Thomas the Echidna (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Louie the Fox (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) #Assassin the Hedgehog (Assassin) #Yuki the Hedgecat (I'm the Being of the Wind!) 'Neutral' 'Evil' #Dr. EggRey (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Neo Rey the Dark Hedgehog (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Dr. EggPlankton (Spongebob100) (Again, you can use as many characters as you want, just not over 9000! XD) Users #JoshTheHedgehog12, the creator & founder #Spongebob100 #Assassinhedgehog Rules #No g-modding. #Don't cuss, except the 3 common ones. #No sexual intercourse except hugging. #No embiggening. (ex. like, Jack deals heavy damage to a boss, while Josh deal small only.) WTH. Apparently, other characters are stronger than yours, if I'm correct. (especially SB100, you embiggened many times.) #Don't break the 4th wall. (that means, no going off topic.) #Write your posts in a novel-like way. (ex. Josh said, "Let's go everyone!") Notes #''Italic words = Thoughts #'Bold words = Emphazised #Underlined words = Visions Roleplay '''Pt. 1: The Awakening Trouble (First of all, we start in a technical base, sleeping.) One day, in Thunderous Tornado Castle in Ventilus by 8:00... Josh woke up by 8:10. He yawned & said, "Oh yeah, this is a great day." He sat on his chair in the dining room. He picked up a box of cereal & a bottle of milk. Once he poured out the cereal & the milk, someone knocked at the door. Josh opened the door & saw Jack the Hedgehog at the door. "Hey, Jack." Josh said. "Hi there." Said Jack. Josh said, "Uh, did you hear in the news that I have created a new organization?" "Uh nope. Sorry" Said Jack in confusion. Josh said, while scratching his head, "Oh." Alice woke up & greeted the two. "Hi there, Jack. And to you, Sir." Alice said. "Sup Fellas?" said a Red Hedgehog with Light Blue streaks in his hair. Josh said, "Hey, Assassin. How's it goin'?" "Not badly" said Assassin. "You?" Josh said, "Just fine. I'll introduce you my new organization." "Cool." said Assassin. "Get a blindfold first, everyone." said Josh as he goes inside the shadows. As Josh blindfolded them all, except Alice, whom she is a member, he led them to an underground lab, the ITS' HQ. He removes the blindfolds & said, "Surprise." "Whoa!" said Assassin in awe. Josh said, in a cheerful voice, "Welcome to my organization. It's the Intelligence Technology Systems. I made this to make more effective weapons to defeat Equera-affiliated beings." "Are Mom and Jack members?" asked Assassin curiously. Josh smiled slightly & said, "Uh, they didn't sign up for the membership." Alice said, giggling, "To sign up, you need to put your info here, on the info paper." Assassin signed the Paper. Alice smiled & said, "Thank you for joining, Assassin. I'm as much older than your mom." Alice gave him a medal. "Thanks" He said. Alice said, while smiling sweetly, "No problem, Assassin." Assassin didn't know what to say, so he just hugged her in a friendly way. Alice smiles again. "seen the Royal Knights?" asked Assassin. Josh said, with a sigh, "They went in a mission." "I don't get it" Said Jack in confusion about the Organization. Suddendly Patricia appears causing everyone to jump in surprize by her surprize appearance & Patricia said "Hi guys, what's going on here?" Josh sees her get in, and said in awe, "Uh-huh, hi too. You look pretty right now, eh?" A mysterious cat went in, having a Lt. General badge. She said, "Hi. Oh, it's you, Jack & Patricia." She appears, wearing a white coat. "Thanks Josh" Said Patricia to Josh. "Whao! How did you know our names?" Said Jack in surprize to the Cat as he gets into his battle stance not before adding "I warn you, I've got fighting skills & I'm not afraid to use them !". The mysterious cat said, smiling, "Oh, I will not fight you, Jack. I'm Josh's 1st ranked sidekick. And, I'm not an enemy." She gets a gun from her coat. She aims at Jack & said, "Oh, I won't kill you, I'll merely going to shoot you at the leg to quiet you down." Josh said, "Stop it now. Jack, you must understand that she's my 1st ranked officer. And please, keep the gun." She said, "Yes General." She keeps the gun inside her coat. Assassin noticed his Adoptive Mother "Hey, Mom" He greeted hugging her. The mysterious cat said, smiling, "Looks like we meet again, Assassin." Assassin noticed her and said "It sure does". She replied, "Good." Josh said, "Oh, do you remember her?" "I think so" replied Assassin. She said, "Oh, you should go first in the tech lab to test how you can help." "What with?" asked Assassin curiously. "And what's a 1st Ranked Officer?" Said Jack curiously. Josh said, "A 1st ranked officer has the highest rank in this organization. But, she's the 2nd ranked, while I'm the first. "Hi Assassin" Said Patricia as she hugs Assassin. Jack sees laser rifle on counter & says "Awesome! Hey! Will I get one of these cool weapons?" Jack grabs rifle and accidentally starts firing shots, not before adding "Hi-gee-gee!". Everyone but Patricia got accidently by laser blasts, nearly destroying the place. Jack lays rifle on the ground & says "My bad! That's on me! Right here, I'm gonna take that one." "but Jack's right" agreed Assassin "those things are pretty cool." He picked one up and made a pose with it. But, Jack didn't know that the other weren't phased by the accident. Josh said, "Oh, that was weak." The mysterious cat added, "That's right, Josh grabbed me to avoid them." Alice added also, "Hmm, no problem, Jack." The mysterious cat said again, "Let's go to the tech lab." Josh then teleported them all. Josh showed them his tech lab. He then picked up a Scorch Bazooka & a Holy Rod. He said at Jack & Patricia, "To be promoted to a higher level, do your best in training." He kept both of the weapons in a large box for promotion reward. Josh said with a smile, "That'll be your reward when you're promoted. Training #1: Intelligence of using hi-tech weapons. Training #2: Knowing how to use new types of armor. Training #3: Knowledge on using hi-tech items. So, any questions?" "Hey can we have capes or something? A cape would be cool." Asked Jack as he started scratching his quills. "Are you sure it's safe that we can handle all of these Weapon Technology?" Asked Patricia. Josh said to Jack, "Uh, sure. We have in the fitting room." He added at Patricia, "Of course, you must learn how to use them." Assassin looked at the gear. "Now, I think that gear is what I need" He thought. Josh looked at the gear that Assassin meant. He said, "That's our new Battle Gear, Anti-Equera Radiation Pulsor." "Ok then, so what should we do now?" Asked Jack. "I'm not sure" Answered Patricia. The base's ground rumbles... Josh said, angrily, "S-- It's EggPlankton & EggRey!" Assassin grabbed some gear "Leave him to me." he said bravely. "Which one?" Asked Patricia. Josh said at Assassin, "Get that gear, it's free." Josh said at Patricia, "Both of them are invading the continents!" The mysterious cat whispered her real name at Jack at Patricia. "Ok then. Come on, let's go!" Said Jack. "Right !" Said Patricia in agreement. Yuki said, "Right, let's protect the continents together." Outside, EggRey invades the continent Ventilus with his new Knightmare, EggKnight Gloucester. Dr. EggRey laughed evily & said, "Well, we need to destroy those 2 hedgehogs here. Hehehe!" Dr. EggPlankton appears in his Chum Beater, invading all of the Continents of the Ancients. "I don't even need a Knightmare. I can crush those Knightmares easily" Said Dr. EggPlankton in triumph. Dr. EggRey added annoyingly, "My blueprinted Knightmares are knights clad in shining armor! Don't even boast; we're just equal." They continued to invade. Josh noticed the 2 mad doctors. Jack & Patricia also noticed EggPlankton & Egg Rey. "Now what are we suppose to do?" Asked Jack. Josh said, "Get the hi-tech weapons in the iron box just on the table in the base!" Jack & Patricia goes inside & grabs the Hi-Tech Weapons from the Iron Box & comes back to Josh. "We got them" Said Patricia in glee. "But what are they?" Asked Jack in confusion. Josh said, "Jack, get the Rainbow Cannon. Patricia, get the Kitsune Saber MK II. Jack, a tip for you, to strengthen the Rainbow Cannon's powers, attach a Rainbow Emerald on the Rainbow Slot." "Ok, but we need time. Distract them!" Ordered Jack. Josh said strictly, "You've no right to order here, you're still a newbie. I will order. Attack!" Josh ordered, because he's a General. Yuki salutes & said, "Yes, General!" Josh pulls out his Ancient Cannon. He said, "Let's go." We see that the Chum Beater & the Jack-4 Bots are about to attack. "Uh oh" Said Jack. The Chum Beater then starts shooting at the heroes & mostly Josh, followed by the Jack-4 Bots. Jack & Patricia screams as they dodge the bullets. Josh dodges the bullets, & said, "You freaking psycho!" "How do you work this thing?" Asked Jack as he accidently fires his Rainbow Cannon at the Jack-4 Bots "Whao!" Said Jack in amazment. Patricia looks at her Kitsune Saber MK II & then begins to slash at the Jack-4 Bots "Wow! It's time to take my Sword for a Test Drive!" Said Patricia, not before Jack says "And my Cannon is ready for a test drive". Jack & Patricia starts attacking the Jack-4 Bots with their new weapons. And Josh was very angry at EggPlankton. He then said, "You freaking psycho will get outta this!" He then charges his Ancient Cannon & wipes out some Jack-4 Bots with it, barraging them with Omega shots. He said annoyingly, "Eat that, you annoying pieces of scrap metal." Dr. EggPlankton notices this & controls the Chum Beater to crush the Ancient Cannon with it's Giant Metal Hands & Feet, saying "Oh no you don't !". Josh just smirked & said, "Mistake on your part, EggPlankton." His eyes turn crimson red & bird sigils appear on both pupils, showing that he has activated Geass. Suddenly, the fake Ancient Cannon that the Chum Beater just crushed earlier just sticks its surprise bomb on the feet of the robot, without EggPlankton knowing. "Any last words before...EggRey & I really gonna go ape on you?" Said Dr. EggPlankton. Josh said, smirking, "Yes, only five: a bomb on your face!" The bomb on the Chum Beater exploded & the radiation waves start to grind the Chum Beater's exterior, except the pilot, EggPlankton. Josh said, "That's what I call... a Radiation Wave Surging Bomb." Dr. EggPlankton then smirks saying "Now your getting to know me very well, do you?" "Josh? Why is EggPlankton still smiling?" Asked Jack. Josh said, "I think he's gonna eject his own chair & switch to another freakin' Chum Robot." Dr. EggPlankton says "Why do you always know what I'm gonna do next? Oh well. EggRey, distract them while I prepare another Chum Beater BattleSuit that is immune to Radiation Waves." EggRey said evily, "Heh heh heh, lemme take care of 'em." The EggKnight Gloucester rush at the heroes & bombards at them with small bombs. "SCATTER!!!" Screams Jack as he dodges the Small Bombs. Patricia dodges the Bombs as well, saying "What do we do?" Josh commanded, "Scatter & attack!" Jack scatters & then open fires at the EggKnight Gloucester. "What do you think I am doing? I'm already following your orders right now." "Yes Josh" Said Patricia as she scatters & then starts slashing her Kitsune Saber MKII at the EggKnight Gloucester. The EggKnight Gloucester's landspinner propulsor got damaged & it can't walk or run easily. EggRey got angry & said, "Shoot! They damaged my propulsor! Time to tune up this bombs into Black Bombs!" The EggKnight Gloucester then open-fires at the heroes with dangerous Black Bombs. Josh said, "Be careful of those bombs! Their explosion are wider!" Josh runs to a forest to brace up. Jack & Patricia keeps on dodging the bombs with Jack asking "Where are you going, Josh?". "Why are you hiding in the forest?" Added Patricia. Josh said, "Their explosion has a wider radius, so you need to scatter!" Jack & Patricia says "Ok!" & then scatters away from the explosions. Suddendly Jack-4 Bots appeared in their Light-Armor. "Watch out, here they come!" said Jack, warning the heroes. Josh said, "Oh shoot." He then takes out some of the bots by firing Slash Harkens. Jack says "We gotta do something about these Bots, but how? as Jack attacks some of the Ligth Armor Jack-4 Bots with his Rainbow Cannon. "I'm not sure, but we'll take them out in no time" said Patricia as she slashes more Jack-4 Bots with her Kitsune Saber MKII. Josh commanded, "Rush in! The enemy Knightmare is out of ammo!" He shoots his Ancient Cannon at the EggKnight Gloucester. It took medium damage & suddenly falls on his back. "Aargh! You...!", EggRey angrily said. Jack fires his Rainbow Cannon at the EggKnight Gloucester. "Take that!" says Jack. "And split this !" said Patricia & then Patricia slices the EggKnight Gloucester into pieces with her Kitsune Saber MKII. But it's late, EggRey escaped with the cockpit via Ejection System. Josh said, annoyed, "Shoot, EggPlankton will arrive by now! And that virus doctor escaped!" Yuki calmly said, "Calm down, General, we can defeat them." Suddendly a giant Robot appears, shooting Electric Nets at the Heroes & it's the Chum Beater BattleSuit MKII, which is 2 times stronger, 2 times powerful, 2 times faster & twice the size & it has upgraded into the Ultimate BattleSuit that is similar to the Egg Beater Archie Sonic the Hedgehog & we see Dr. EggPlankton inside the Cockpit saying "Behold my new Upgrade & my new power, Chum Beater BattleSuit MKII, GO!" Josh said, smiling, "You're such a fool!" Josh easily breaks up the electric net, because he nullifies electricity. Yuki said, "General, please help." Josh also breaks up the electric net on Yuki. He also breaks up the electrical nets on Jack & Patricia. Josh ordered, "Fire!" Josh fires his Ancient Cannon at the Chum Beater Battle Suit MK II. Yuki just brought up a Hadron Cannon. She said, "This piece of Knightmare's armament would beat him down!" She shoots Hadron spherical projectiles at the Chum Beater Battle Suit MK II three times. Then she continued it a large beam from the Hadron Cannon. But the Chum Beater Battle Suit MK II deflects all of the shots with it's Dark Reflecting Shield. "You dare challenge my command?!" Says Dr. EggPlankton as he fires his Dark Homing Missiles at the heroes. Dr. EggPlankton activates his Medium Armor Jack-4 Bots & then his Heavy Armor Jack-4 Bots & all of the Jack-4 Bots started to attack the General. "Vengence is mine!" Says Dr. EggPlankton as he crushes Yuki to the ground. Josh shedded a tear & said, "How dare you...! Do you have no mercy for women like Yuki?! You'll pay!" Josh angrily destroys the Medium Armor Jack-4 Bots with just a huge ray of Ancient Gamma Blast. Koji & Raven rushed in & destroys a half of Heavy Armor Jack-4 Bots. Koji's method of destroying them with a quick direct touch while his Geass is activated, one by one, while Raven barrages them with armor-piercing flame arrows. Jack & Patricia comes out of the Electric Nets noticing all of this. "Uh Josh? What the heck is that?" Asked Jack. Patricia gasps & says "It's Josh & he's inside a Robot!". "Don't worry, Josh. I'LL SAVE YOU!!!" Yelled Jack as he fires his Rainbow Cannon at the Geass, not thinking about it at all. Dr. EggPlankton says "EggRey, where the heck are you?". Dr. EggPlankton activates Water Jack-4 Bots & orders them to put of the Flame Arrows, in which the Flame Arrows have been put out. Patricia slashes the Water Jack-4 Bots saying "Take that!" Koji said, "Ouch, Jack! You hit me! I'm helping you!" Raven said, "Oh shoot, Water bots!" Josh said, "Jack, don't hit Koji's eye! I'll take care of the frigging Battle Suit of that zooplankton!" He continues to shoot his Ancient Cannon at the Chum Beater Battle Suit MK II. Yuki lies on the ground, unconscious. Rey arrived & said, "What the... Yuki!" Alice arrived as well in the scenario & thinks, "Whoa, this battle looks like a mess of scrap heap." Alice noticed that Yuki is lying on the ground. She said, "Rey, what happened to her?" Rey answered to Alice, "Uh, she got smashed...? I think. BTW, we must heal her." Jack says to Raven "Sorry & who are you?" Patricia says in embarassment "Oopsie". Dr. EggPlankton activates the Dark Cannons on the Chum Beater Battle Suit MKII's Shoulders firing their blasts at Josh & his weapons, destroying Josh's Weapons, making him powerless & then says "You can't stop me & EggRey, You can't stop nothing!" & then EggPlankton laughs Evily, not before adding "And besides, my back-up is already here!". Jack & Patricia notices that there's about 1000 Dark Heavy Armor Jack-4 Bots. "Oh my gosh!" says Jack & Patricia in surprize. "EggPlankton know's all of our weaknesses & he's using against us!" Says Patricia. "Can it get anymore worse?" Asked Jack. Josh said, "You're such a fool, EggPlankton. My other weapons are still intact, except my Ancient Cannon. Units, deploy Knightmares immediately!" Josh hops on the cockpit of his new Battle Suit: Hurricane Knightmare, Hadron. Josh said, "All systems on! Prepare to initiate attack!" Yuki woke up, her wounds healed up a bit fast. She said, "It's not necessary to heal me." She slightly smiled at that. Josh said, "Whew. BTW, all units, attack immediately!" "I can take you all on!" said Assassin arrogantly to EggPlankton. "Wait, what's a Knightmare?" Asked Jack. "And what does a Knightmare do?" Added Patricia. Josh said, "You forgot again?" He then facepalmed. "Sorry, we just don't know what is exactly" Says Jack. Patricia adds "We didn't even know what they do either". Josh said, "Ride on it! Then, if you're on inside it, type the password, any code. Then after the password is accepted, use the 2 large joysticks to control it." "What do I look like, EggPlankton's War Toy?" Blurted Jack in confusion/anger. "Now now Jack, let's not get hasty" Says Patricia. "Sorry Josh, but when I'm wearing that Battle Suit, it looks like that I've been roboticized. Plus it reminds me of my Parents being Roboticized by Dr. Eggman." Says Jack in sorrow. Josh said, "Uh, you cannot wear it, it is not a Battle Suit. It's a large robot you can pilot." Jack says "I know, but being inside that Large Robot reminds me of my Parents being Roboticized by Dr. Eggman." Josh said, "That's sad... but, please, can you ride on your Knightmares for me?" Jack looks at the Knightmares & then at Josh & he says "I...I...I just.....can't" Jack drops his head & walks away, saying "I'm still too sad about my Parents all of because of this Large Robot you reminded me about. I'm sorry." Jack walks off looking sad. Patricia felt sorry for Jack & goes after him, saying "Jack, come back!" Josh sadly said, "He just can't do it. Yuki, come with me!" Yuki obeyed & gets in the Knightmare Hadron. Josh commanded, "Well then, everyone, attack!" The Knightmare Hadron shoots its Hadron Cannon at the Chum Beater Battle Suit MK II. Josh controls the weapons while Yuki pilots the Knightmare. The Chum Beater BattleSuit MKII dodges the blasts & then fires their Dark Cannons at the Heroes. Dr. EggPlankton says "You worthless heroes. I've designed this BattleSuit to dodge & deflect ALL of your Attacks!" Josh grinned & said, "You fool. You don't know what's up my sleeve yet." Rey called on 300 Anti-Chum Armor-Piercing Gekka. The Hadron dodges the dark cannon. Josh commanded, "All units, prepare to initiate attack!" "I think not !" Says Dr. EggPlankton as he activates the Hero-Proof Barrier, preventing them from attacking & then attacks the Anti-Chum Armor Piercing Gekka with the Knightmare Destroyer Cannon, giving Rey & Yuki critical damage. "Looks like your the First Organazation to be destroyed by the EggPlankton Empire. Any last words before I really gonna go ape on you!?" Says Dr. EggPlankton. Dr. EggRey said, arriving, "Yes, HADRON CANNON!" He arrives in his new EggKnight Gloucester MK II, firing its Hadron Cannon at the Chum Beater Battle Suit MK II. The Hadron Knightmare just received medium damage. Josh said, "Ooh yeah!" The Chum Beater only gets medium damage to the Shield because it used the Chum Beater Shield "Like I said before. I'm really gonna go ape on you!" says Dr. EggPlankton as he attacks the Heroes with it's Ancient Slayer Wreaking Ball. Josh said, angrily, "You filthy...!" Meanwhile, Patricia has found Jack sitting on a rock, looking desperate. "Are you alright Jack?" Asked Patricia. "Yes" answered Jack. "I see that your still sad about your Parents being roboticized by Dr. Eggman" Says Patricia. Jack nodded & says "I guess I have to go back & help the others, but how?" "I got an Idea, but your gonna have to trust me & Josh" Answered Patricia. "Ok then, what is your plan?" Said Jack. Patricia whispers Jack about her Plan, it makes Jack gasp & said "Are you serious?". "Yes" Answered Patricia. Dr. EggRey angrily said to EggPlankton, "You filthy plankton! Why don't you give up?!" The EggKnight Gloucester MK II fires a very huge Anti-Chum Armor Piercing Hadron Cannon at the Chum Beater Battle Suit MK II. Josh then ambushed EggPlankton's Battle Suit, pressing a large button, activatig the Gefjun Disturber, making EggPlankton's Battle Suit to malfunction & to drain its Energy Filler. Josh said, "My turn." The Hadron glides across the sky & rains spherical shots of Anti-Chum Armor Piercing Hadron Cannon at the Chum Beater Battle Suit MK II. Dr. EggPlankton says "What are you doing EggRey, we're on the same team! How dare you!" Dr. EggPlankton attacks Dr. EggRey's Gloucester MK II with his Chum Beater BattleSuit MKII's Brute Strenght. Dr. EggRey said, "You're wrong, we're not on the same team." Dr. EggRey was just a disguise, a red hedgehog removes the disguise, and the Knightmare sheds its armor to a sleeker Knightmare, called the "Archibald". The red hedgehog said, "I am Solar the Hedgehog, the sun's descendant." The Archibald then pulls out its spears & slashes at the Battle Suit. Another Knightmare shoots its Chum Slayer Slash Harkens at the Chum Beater Battle Suit MK II. The pilot said, "Hah hah, I am Lunar the Hedgehog, the moon's descendant." "AAAAAAAAAH SHADDAP!!" Yelled Dr. EggPlankton as he fired his Gaia Bombs at the Heroes. Jack & Patricia appears back saying "We're Baaaack!" Josh said, "Nice one!" Solar said, "Good thing they arrived just now, but they're a bit late." Lunar said, "Them? Huh." The Knightmares protected themselves with their Radiation Wave Shielding. Then, they continued to shoot their Hadron Bombs at the Battle Suit. The Chum Beater BattleSuit MKII continues to throw it's Gaia Bombs at the Heroes. "Josh! I'm ready for the Large Robot !" Says Jack in determination, not before Patricia adds "I'm ready as well. No one gets left behind!" The Knightmare shielded themselves again with Radiation Wave Shielding. Josh commanded, "Yes! Now, attack!" Solar & Lunar saluted & said, "Yes, my lord!" The Archibald & Alasdair starts to slash at the Battle Suit. "You can't keep this up forever you know" Says Dr. EggPlankton with an evil grin on his face as he controlled the BattleSuit to throw Stronger Gaia Bombs at the heroes. The Knightmares dodges them. "Oh yeah?" Said Jack with a smirk appeared on his face. "You see, fighting against you was no secret, but Jack & I have got a surprize for you" Says Patricia. "And what's that?" Asked Dr. EggPlankton. "You'll see" Says Jack. "Activate Knightmares!" Said Jack & Patricia in Unsion. Josh commanded, "All units, initiate attack!" Solar & Lunar salutes & said, "Yes, my lord!" "Yes Sir" Says Jack & Patricia as they get inside their Knightmares. Josh commanded, "Time to attack!" The computer in Jack & Patricia's Knightmares say, "All systems on. Weapons ready to fire." "Let's have some real fun!" Says Jack getting ready to attack. "Yes, Jack" Says Patricia getting ready to attack. Josh said, "Now, let's go!" (Spongebob100: When can we use the Knightmares?) (JTH12: Now.) Category:Roleplays Category:JoshTheHedgehog12's RPs